mencufandomcom-20200216-history
Krippan Empire
The Krippan Empire is a recurring nation throughout history that rises from the ashes of the unstable Republic of Krippa on a semiregular basis. While Krippa has a history of being isolationist due to the nature of the Zaderei that were originall exiled there during the nation's founding, eventually there came a time when Krippa realized its strength and began to expand in a move of imperialist conquest, and thus the early Krippan Empires were born. The tendency of Krippa to grow into an empire stems from its population consisting of people from every race apart from male Shinzoka due to that race's gender disparity. As of the events of The Rebirth of Krippa, the Krippan Empire is back in full swing, moving to become the most powerful nation of the Age. It is currently in its 79th iteration, although different incarnations of Krippa and the associated republics and empires have risen and fallen over the various ages, and so the idea that only 79 Krippan Empires have existed over 182 ages is simply not true. History Ever since the beginning of Krippa's life, Zaderei had always felt ostracized by the other cultures due to their exile to Krippa, and so stuck together. After they put aside racial differences and accepted one another as fellow Zaderei, their country began to thrive, and became powerful and prosperous enough to attract attention from other opportunistic nations. However, in more cases than not, the Zaderei proved to be the superior and more resilient fighters, and so their enemies and invaders were driven back. Origins The idea of turning their isolationist republic into a sprawling empire was cooked up by several Kavasazi in the 175th Age (and thus this was the latest age that had "reset" the count back to "1"), who reasoned that their diversity and flexibility could put them a peg or two above their foreign would-be invaders or oppressors. As such, Krippa began to militarize, and in less than half a decade, they had a full army that marched on neighboring Krawvill. The 1st Krippan Empire was met with only marginal success, but wound up dissolving fairly soon as the empire reverted to a republic, but by then the seeds had been sown, and the politics of Krippa had changed forever. Since then, notable empires have risen and fallen, with notable empires in recent times being the 64th Krippan Empire in the 181st Age, and the 79th Krippan Empire, which remains the current Krippan power of the 182nd Age. While many empires were powerful, formidable, and notable in their own ways, historians near-unanimously agree that the two most influential Krippan Empires since the 175th Age were '64 and '79. 64th Krippan Empire The 64th Empire was greatly involved the Great Jalenga War, established 16 Zoré 1914, A181 after the republic fell. Not a year later the Jalenga began their crusade against the rest of Mencu, and were met with staggering success until Krippa finally joined the battle in 1991. After annexing Shahar-Eka in 2002, the Krippan Empire vicegripped Tsominku and forced the Jalengan Sayenzi Imperium back northward, where not 35 years later their decline began. Even after the Jalenga had surrendered, made peace, and tried to atone for their actions, the 64th Empire continued to rule much of Mencu as the dominant power of the time. After almost exactly 301 years of operation (301 years and 2 days, to be exact), the 64th Krippan Empire gradually went the way of all nations and dissolved on 18 Zoré 2215, A181, establishing a republic in its stead. While its successor, the 65th Krippan Empire, was a very formidable entity in its own right, it did not carry the same reputation as its predecessor--something no Krippan Empire would do until '79. 79th Krippan Empire Main Article: 79th Krippan Empire The 79th Krippan Empire, established by Liberty Tezeru Mežkiel 4 on 19 Mzani 4675, A182, was the most powerful empire of the age, and arguably the most powerful empire in Krippan history, despite being the smallest Krippan Empire in history at the time of its establishment (consisting of only the state of Xin-Moxige). Category:Nations